Rewriting Sunrise, Birth by Jayfeather
by KrspaceT
Summary: Another dimmensions hero, stops the secret from being spilled, and confuses many warriors while at it. Post 10 new keys Jayfeather and a different realm with the power of three. Confirmed Spoilers of Omen of the Stars inside, and of future stories!
1. Birth by Jayfeather

Changing Sunrise; and for reference to Jayfeather's look go to this link .com/watch?v=7vQrq-41bYM ( the knights appearance gone cat; if any deviants are seeing this; I would love a visual of it)

**To Every story; another telling exists. But what when they collide?**

_A hero out of a blind one. The chosen one of the three; Jaypaw of Thunderclan has reigned victorious over the forces of darkness; gaining mastery of his weapons; two keyblades he has learned to wield. His keyblade allows him a radar like view of the world in addition to smells and sound and the control of fire and electricity plus medicine cat training. But his keyblades appearances you may ask? One resembled a claw at the sword; a guard with the warrior cat symbols of the five living clans on its guard of wood and a star clan symbol keychain ( absent on knights in the video; the evil creepy dude has one). The other a flame blade with a green guard and handle with a lightning bolt keychain. His dimmension is safe; and now he will go to another to stop Hollyleaf from revealing the secret of their parentage ( absent in his dimmension; or well my written one because I really did not like element and I would find it interesting to see the grandkids of both the hero Firestar and Tigerstar). He has armored himself to disguise his voice and looks._

Standing on a rise of the moorland; watching the gathering; waiting for when Holyleaf would be about to reveal the secret that only effected the Jayfeather and Lionblaze here. This was the KrspaceT story progressed Jaypaw; or now Jayfeather after he returned. Sensing the time he summoned his keyblades. But instead of his mouth like normal, he held them with his tail and spun them like a propeler before flying upwards into the sky.

" Hollyleaf, what do you wish to say" Firestar asked curious before the moon was blocked by a shadow. The cats looked up and saw a armored cat in greyish brown armor and a face blocked by black glass flying at them, or more specificly Hollyleaf. The powers of the full moon gathering may make it so it would take more to end the threat Hollyleaf possed, he would do what it took. Engulfing himself in a fiery torpedo he struck Hollyleaf head on, sending the nearby warriors flying back as he landed near a woozy Hollyleaf.

" You will not reveal what you were going to" Jayfeather said angry.

" What?" Lionblaze said curious.

" It is none of your concern now Lionblaze, she won't be around for long enough to say it" Jayfeather growled before taking flight, with Hollyleaf in his face like a cow to a cow guard on a train. Sending her flying he sent the fire keyblade at her, stricking her flank and sending her spirling down like a downed aircraft. But taking his other keyblade Jayfeather send a bolt of thunder down on her. Hollyleaf fell dead next to her brothers as the key Jayfeather landed. " Thus the killer of the insane ally of the ice eyed cat has been eliminated

" What did you do! Do you not know of the truce" Firestar said bristling as about 10 cats launched at him, before Jayfeather sent short voltage static to send them off.

" Yes, and it applies to only cats of your dimmension, Firestar Jakeson" Jayfeather said imitating his good friend Eragon Shadeslayer who he had met in his travels, a fellow keybearer

" What?" Brambleclaw meowed confused.

" Brambleclaw Tigerstarson, I have reasons to kill your daughter, things I can't share. You will realize though, that another will take the place she supposedly had"

" What do you mean by that" Leafpool growled.

Meowing in amusment Jayfeather replied " Simple Leafpool Sandstormdaughter you once had a vision of three stars. Well you only have two as of now, but a third star will one day come"

" What makes you so important and all knowing" Barkface growled.

" You question me one who will soon join Starclan" Jayfeather asked his ears rising under his helmet.

Taken aback, Barkface stayed quite, but more hostile cats were around here.

" You can't kill my friend like that!" Cinderheart yelled angirly

" Or our sister" Jayfeather of this dimmension yelled with Lionblaze.

" She was not what Skywatcher predicted, that is another she cat" Jayfeather key user meowed smoothly.

" Skywatcher..." Sandstorm started with Firestar having a disturbed look in his eyes.

" Okay, whoever you are, your just talking nonesense" Jayfeather said angirly.

" Really Jay's wing? Wonder what Half Moon would say?"

" Huh" a shared statment said.

" The links of the past will influence your future" Jayfeather went on " not even Starclan or the elders can help you. Leave it to the chosen" But then Lionblaze leaped at him. Grappling he tried to puncture the armor, but he failed and Jayfeather just sent him a blast of fire to send him flying away before Jayfeather leaped into the sky twisting in the air and landing above the leaders.

" I have fought Tigerstar in his two most powerful times, I have faced Twolegs with lightning at their whims. No one here should attack me, not the friend missing Windclan leader, not the soon to die she cat of the buisness and lack of confidence. Nor the follower of the evil broken and tiger but now somewhat better or the hero that one of the keyblades I use is based" Jayfeather meowed loudly summoning the fire keyblade.

" Stop doing that" Mistyfoot yowled " filling everyones heads with nonsense!"

" Rock once said you will be Mistystar, that you will be, like your mother Mistyfoot Bluestardaughter." Jayfeather meowed.

" Rock?" Cinderheart meowed

" Who is that" Brambleclaw demanded

" His spirit resides in a place, a place that has lead to the horrors of now" Jayfeather meowed loudly

" The tunnels" Lionblaze meowed.

"But now to reveal the one who has traveled time, space and story" Jayfeather meowed as he used embers to remove the armor. First his tail then his legs then his head, and his blind blue eyes.

" That's Me?" Jayfeather meowed confused.

" How is that possible" Poppyfrost meowed.

" I am a Jayfeather of another destiny then what is his. But now I depart. Bless the kits of Dustpeltson and Brightheartdaughter" Jayfeather meowed loudly before a portal of light appeared behind him and he jumped into it


	2. Jayfeather

Jayfeather's Grand adventure

_In the 20 years since this time, much has changed. The once mighty warrior clans were all killed off, aside from Jayfeather. The disaster was related to a large mass. Jayfeather now lives with his good friend Eragon, his son Garrow and wife Arya in the new rider headquarers in the Spine, a wild mountain range near Eragon's home, Carvahall. He still has the body of a warrior, because he attained a elf like immortality, immune to the ravage of time but not the blade, for saving the wife of Persephone, Hade's wife_

"Can this reptile fly any smoother" Jayfeather mentally grumbled to the rider upon the brown dragon. He was trying to get comforatble, but the turbulence wasn't allowing him any of it. The ride wore black, with a large scar under his eye. He had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh shut up cat" the rider grumbled. This was Greg, one of the new riders that Eragon had been training. His dragon, Snarls was, well snarling at the cat, but more for backing up his rider then wanting to eat the cat. Greg was the "Raze first, talk later" type of riders, but still a loyal guy who wouldn't turn into a Galbatorix, but is more like one of those guys who would love to shoot for a living.

"Show some respect, I am your elder. In cat years, I am 128. I've fought battles that makes yours seem like a toddler's, and to add to it, I am an honorary rider, entitled to the respect and obedience of any of your elders; Eragon, Arya, Murtagh, even Jessica; I'm in the same category as them" he couldn't see the rider, but if he could, he probably was snarling right now. Then they hit some wind turbulence, a bad blow. Jayfeather's grip on the leather seat failed, and he was blown off, towards the snow covered peaks of the Spine. He summoned his keyblades and tried to hover back, but a gust of wind overpowered him

_"Should we go save him" _Snarls said mentally to his rider._  
_

_"No, he'll get back on his own." _Greg told him

_"But when he does, your taking the blame"_

_"HEY!"_

Later

Jayfeather landed up high in the frosty peaks of the impossing mountains, hearing the dragon and rider fly away. He was right at the treenline, with a snow filled forest before him

"They were so on dung cleaning duty when he got back!" he said to himself But how to get from the top of these barzulic mountains?

"Hmm, I wonder" he said. Sniffing, he smelled what he was looking for. A large piece of bark, sort of shaped like a rough snowboard, was against a fallen tree. Getting on it, he gripped his front claws in. Smiling, he ran and hit the snow. Taking up speed, he started to snowboard through the forest. With his sense of hearing, he heard where the winds; and they were loud in his ears, were being diverted. With this, he avoided the trees in his way. He had just become the first blind snowboarding cat!

Smelling the air after about 20 minutes, the scent of snow was fading. Quickly removing himself, he jumped backwards on his board. The makeshift snowboard flew down, and he was listening intensly, and then started to fall and ended with a loud crash. He had just avoided a cliff

"Well, I guess I'm walking." he said to himself neatrally as he trotted into the forest

an hour later.

Hearing the gurgle of water, Jayfeather rushed forward. He plowed straight through a bush, a few berries, Jayfeather had a feeling they were poisonous yew berries, AKA death berries, clinging to his pelt as he got to the river. The water gushed loudly through it, and it had a unique smell; a lot of fish and plants. This was the river that flowed towards the rider's citadel and village!

"Seems as though we had the same idea" a voice laughed. Turning, Jayfeater smelled the scent of a horrid pit, with the scent of clocks and death. He knew exactly who it was.

"Kronos!" Jayfeather hissed.

The pale blond, golden eyes teen laughed. "Still sharp, for a verminous creature". His voice was like icy steel, and Jayfeather's ears lay so flat they were hard to see on his fur

"Who you calling vermin! Last time I check, I wasn't a fox hearted, Hedgehog soft, Tigerstar spawn, thing that ate his own children!" Jayfeather yowled mentally

"They were tasty, but they really don't taste good coming out" the titan lord commented. "But enough with that, I have a little bit of buisness to take of with your friends, as in burn to the ground, buisness. One hero alone can't handle, nay a team, can't stop me!"

"Well, let's see about that" Jayfeather hissed, the message clear enough not to entally communicate, before his firestar keyblade appeared on his tail, and his original in his jaw. Both weapons were key like weapons, one was based on his grandfather, the other the 5 main clans. A loud metallic boom signaled that Kronos's sycthe was in his hand. Charging, Kronos swiped his weapon at Jayfeather, who heard it in the air and jumped over it. His Firestar glowing, he become covered in a aura of flames. Sniffing, he located the scent of the titan. Yowling, he charged like a fiery comet, but gathering his power, Kronos blasted a volt of sith lightning straight into him. In the resulting explosion, Jayfeather was thrown straight through a tree, the timbre crashing into Kronos, who mearly stopped it with time and walked out of the way before he let it crash.

"Did you start yet?"

"Oh, that was just the begining" Jayfeather meowed into Kronos's mind. "Lightning Rave!" glowing in a static like glow, Jayfeather rapidly tackled Kronos, stopping and rolling out of the way of his counter attacks. Then rising over him, with Kronos smelling of tired sweat, Jayfeather flew straight at him with both keyblades down and ready to stab, but with his Syche, Kronos impacted blade against keyblades, and Jayfeather was tossed into another tree, his static like glow fading.

"You're putting up a good fight" Kronos commented "But not good enough. Say hello to Oblivion!" and he raised his sythe, for a dragon's flame to fly straight into him. Startled, he jumped back. A orange dragon landed, its body big enough for each side of legs to exist on opposite river banks. Jumping off the dragon, was a girl with brown cloths and red hair. Her eyes were green, her ears pointed slightly. A bright orange sword was in her hands, a weapon of great power.

"Lindsey" Jayfeather mentally meowed. This was another dragon rider, a demi god as well. She came from the same world of Kronos.

"A daughter of Hepheastus, boring" Kronos commented charging. His scythe impacted her orange sword, and with a bit of struggle she forced him off. Her dragon, Heppa, unleashed a torrent of her flames straight at him, causing Kronos to fly backwards a bit.

"Sure, that was soo boring" Lindsey laughed. Waving his tail, a shot of lightning flew from his keyblade and impacted into Kronos. But as the smoke cleared, he was still standing.

"Foolish heroes. Your talents are so....." he was interupted by Lindsey.

"wasted serving the gods, they only use heroes, blah blah I heard this from my brother Jake don't bother, now by!" and a torrent of fire, a lightning strike from Jayfeather and a wave of energy from magic out of Lindsey flew into Kronos, who was knocked a bit into the water.

"And your diversion failed, just to tell you" Lindsey noted "Eragon, Arya and Jessica routed them quickly."

"Well, then my job here ends" Kronos sighed "But remember my offer" he dissapeared in a golden light.

"And Greg..." Jayfeather mentally asked

"Oh, don't worry, he's gotten himself a horrid punishment" Lindsey told the tom.

His punishment

"NO, NO, NO!!!!" Greg cried in agony. He was tied, to Tonto, for 24 hours.

"Well, lets not look at this in a bad way, lets talk about the down jones."

"Mother of mercy!"


	3. Trailer, meteors of goo

( Note I have added a ending theme to 10 new keys)

The worlds may never have been supposed to link.....

Sometimes the flows of time and space can affect worlds that normally they don't

But who led to this truely?

Morning of Chaos, Iron Town ( Princess Mononoke after 10 new keys)

Waking, something felt wrong to San. Seeing Ashitaka and her wolf adopted family asleep, she snuck out and walked out to watch the sun rise from the rocky cliff. But then she saw something strange, and felt a strange prickle of fear. And this strange feeling wasn't her morning sickness

" A meteor" she said in disbelief as hundreds of green meteors began crashing everywhere. One even landed near below her, a massive shaking waking up her wolves and Ashitaka.

" San, what is that" Ashitaka asked. But they weren't the only ones feeling it.

Spagetti Junction ( Primeval, the prison realm)

" Ha ha, wha" the imprisoned mandark said as a meteor, resembling some kind of plant machine landed near a group of snarling future predators. From it spat goo and covered the future predators, and they mutated bigger, stronger, and green.

" That isn't good" Ozai noted in fear.

Mew City ( Tokyo Mew Mew)

" Kiki, that is normal, please say yes" Ben tennyson asked running as wierd mechanical bugs chased after him and his girlfriend.

" Ben, why aren't you going hero, Goop, Jetray, Fourarms something" Kiki said in fear.

" It isn't working for who knows why" Ben said before jumping back with Kiki as another meteor crushed a building into rubble as the bugs surrounded them.

Cybertron ( Transformers many different shows together)

" AUtobots, transform and roll out" Optimus (G1) called as the various Autobots gathered to confront the metalic goo born aliens coming from the strange alien thing. Firing their lasers struck them, but the goo poisoned the metal surface of their planet and the machine grew back.

" Optimus, this is a bad scene" Jazz ( G1) noted as even bigger monsters formed.

" Slag" Sari wispered under her breath

Jayfeather's own Great Forest

" Invaders from the great beyond" Spiderleg yelled in fear followed by Birchfall and Cinderheart as giant balls of animated goo followed them. From behind a tree Jayfeather sent a keyblade straight through them. But where the goo fell, the trees burned, and rocks began to float.

" Jayfeather, you seem to know everything, what were they" Cinderheart asked in fear.

" Honestly, I don't know"

In Greenia

" What is wrong with those two, and all of the worlds" Thomas asked Rhinox as he saw two Buttercups spasiming in pain.

" Thomas, what is going on with them, and the worlds" Blossom Z asked worried.

" Thomas, goo things are laying siege to Windclan" Jayfeather said worried over the communicator, followed by others.

" Thomas, explain to me why these evil goo things got here, a place that can't be easily accessed" Mandark asked worried

" Uh, anyone have records of this whole evil goo thing" Sari said scared.

" Thomas, these goo things are destroying the forest" San yelled in fear, for her, for her wolves, for Ashitaka, for another.....

" How did this all start" Ben said worried.

" Ben, Mandark I fear you two may have some responsibilty for all of this inadvertinly"

" WHAT!?!?!!?"


End file.
